Love Is Not The Cure
by Sienabohbenna
Summary: Isabella Swan leaves life in the big city to return to her hometown for Christmas break. When a tragedy forces her to spend most of her time at the local hospital she meets a certain Dr Edward Cullen and despite the circumstances a flaming attraction ignites. Could love be the cure after all?
1. Chapter 1

~Bella pov~

"Ahhh flippin fleckin, ficken, feckityy, feck feck feck….!" I trailed off muttering, as I stared down at my work documents and folders that were now in an untidy pile at my feet.

I had a serious urge to stamp my foot like a child as I looked back over my shoulder. Excellent, barely two steps out of the doors, (also known as the gates to hell). Must be some kind of record. Angela had probably seen everything and would be laughing her ass off.

Looking around sheepishly after my outburst I caught a few disapproving glares but nothing that I hadn't been on the receiving end of before.

Sighing I reached down and scooped papers and files off the cold, busy, and definitely unclean New York pavement. Once done I straightened quickly, perhaps too quickly and staggered sightly to the side resulting in a loud "hey!' and yet another disgruntled look.

_Well merry Christmas to you too. _I snarked to myself.

_Not all of us can be gifted with perfect co-ordination! Sheesh._

Still moody, I gave an abrupt nod of apology to the 'victim' before scurrying off to the safety of my apartment.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" I sang as I navigated around the door clutching my handbag, a large stack of paperwork, a cup of coffee and my keys. "Oh that's right I'm single" I told my empty entryway, before doing some weird twisty manoeuvre that probably could have doubled for one of Angela's complicated yoga poses, and somehow managing to kick the door shut behind me.

I sighed, taking in the small, modern and slightly cluttered (I prefer the words 'lived in') apartment I had managed to buy at a relatively cheap price. Probably due to the fact that it was run down and old.

It was beginning to get dark and the city lights were creating a hazy glow through the window, illuminating the room.

Somewhere in the city a siren started wailing and I shook myself out of my daze and headed to the kitchen. I had been working double shifts as a PA for the last few weeks at a fairly large law-firm and the long hours were beginning to get to me.

_Thank the lord for Christmas break_.

I made myself an extra strong cup of coffee from my new coffee machine that was well worth the $300 I had paid for it, and then grabbed a bag of some random fizzy lollies I couldn't remember buying from the cupboard to prepare myself for my six-and-a-bit hour flight.

My bags had already been packed and I double-checked I had locked the door before scooting into an elevator and back into the dangerous (if you are lacking dexterity and grace in physical movement like yours truly) chaos that is NYC.

* * *

The ensuing taxi ride, airport check-in and security clearance proved to be uneventful and I soon found myself on a plane bound for Seattle, Washington, squashed between a sweaty, overweight, balding, middle-aged guy and someone's talkative Grandmother.

Just when I though things couldn't get worse a small child in the row behind decided it would be a fun game to see how hard they could kick the back of my seat.

The oblivious parents couldn't care less about what their little brat was up to no matter how many subtle glares I gave them on frequent pretend trips to the bathroom. The nosey old lady next to me eventually assumed I had some sort of bladder problem and proceeded to tell me all about her interesting bowel movements she had been having lately.

I think she thought we could bond over our shared organ problems or something, and while she seemed harmless enough I was tired and cranky from having to work double shifts and in the end I pretended to fell asleep and managed to have relative peace and quiet for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"Wake up dearie"

"Eurghh w-what?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to see the nice old lady's face alarmingly close to mine.

"We're here sweetie! We've just landed!"

"Oh. Wow. Um…thanks…" I mumbled leaning away slightly and rubbing my eyes.

I was shocked I had slept considering the amount of sugar and caffeine I had consumed, let alone the fact I had slept _on the plane_. It was practically a miracle. I looked around through bleary eyes and saw that the rest of the passengers were beginning to move around, opening up the overhead lockers and filling the aisle.

Quiet hubbub filled the plane and I got a few amused glances but thought nothing of them. It wasn't until I had exited the plane and found a bathroom that I realised my long, usually wavy chestnut hair had gone into nesting mode and had plastered itself flat on one side of my face while the on the other side it was sticking up like some sort of demented feather duster.

_Just great._

Embarrassed, I smoothed it down and then continued to the baggage claim, checking my phone for any messages from the one person I had come here to see. Nope it seemed the old man still hadn't figured out the use of the modern day gadget commonly known as a mobile phone.

I chuckled quietly to myself. Some things would never change. My dad, Charlie, detested 'new fangled gadgets' with a passion and would avoid using one whenever possible, however I think the real reason is that he doesn't like admitting he struggles using it.

It isn't like he's that old or anything, but whatever. I had tried many, many times to teach him the beauty of technology and believe me when I say he is a lost cause.

I successfully collected both my bags from the carousel, walked to the exit and stepped out into the chilly Seattle air. Dusk was falling and I made my way out to the parking lot where I spotted Jake's car sitting in the shadows.

Jake was currently away on a some sort of landscaping and gardening conference and had said that I could use his Jeep in order to drive to Forks as long as I paid for gas and came and picked him up when he returned.

The drive was around 3 and a half hours so I wasn't fussed. It also helped that Jake was one of my oldest friends and that I would do almost anything for him. I found the correct key and opened the trunk where I managed to squeeze my bags in alongside Jacobs dirty gym clothes. I wrinkled my nose as the smell hit me.

Correction. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

I managed to make it to forks in one piece, the recognizable landmarks bringing back many childhood memories. Once I had shoved all of Jake's junk in the back and found a good radio station the drive had been almost pleasant.

The weather of course didn't match my mood. It was drizzling (surprise, surprise) and a murky black. It's not hard to figure out why this place isn't a common tourist destination.

Turning onto a familiar street I cruised to a stop pulling into a narrow driveway. Stepping out I grabbed my bags out of the trunk before locking the car and making my way up onto the dimly lit porch. I knocked twice and then waited in giddy excitement.

"Bells!"

"Daddy!"

I flew at Charlie and he swept me up into a great bear hug. He smelled like he always did, a comforting combination of pine, the washing powder he used and a hint of tobacco.

I squeezed him tight and felt him vibrate as a laugh shuddered through him, "Whoa, someone missed their poor old man did they?" I nodded against his chest not saying anything before reluctantly pulling away and exaggeratedly looking him up and down.

"Well well well, someone's been on a diet. Who's the lucky lady?" I asked raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms. Charlie laughed again mussing my hair as he grabbed one of my bags and ushered me inside. " Can't an old man want to look good for when his daughter comes home?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"That's never going to happen and you know it." I harrumphed. I mock scowled before adding, "this is purely a visit for vacation purposes only and you know it!" Charlie sighed his whole demeanour turning serious. "I know Bells, I just wished you were closer you know? I miss my little girl."

My heart cracked seeing him like this because of me and a wave of guilt rushed through me. "Daddy…I'm sorry you know that it's not practical for me to live here, I mean with my job, my friends, the big city… I can't just leave them all behind."

"You used to have good friends here." Charlie reminded me. "That Hale girl and Jennifer."

"Jessica." I corrected immediately.

"And as for a job, there's plenty of businesses in town looking for secretaries". He barrelled on, ignoring my interruption.

"Dad you know I want to be a family lawyer, this place just isn't big enough." I sighed, "however I will think about it" I continued wanting desperately for this conversation to be over.

When my mother left us my dad was heart broken and the months afterward were filled with sadness for him and anger for me.

_Why did she leave me?_ I had thought. _Did I really mean so little to her that as soon as a pretty man came along she would leave without a backward glance?_

As the years went on both Charlie and I learnt to accept the fact that Renée wasn't coming back and as a result our bond grew stronger. Charlie was the only parental figure I ever needed and we coped by ourselves just fine.

"You hungry kiddo?" My dad's grumbly voice broke me out of my flashback and I grinned at him. Glad of the change of subject. "Dad I'm twenty three! I think it's high time you stopped calling me that!" I laughed to show him I was kidding. "Plus we both know that you could never cook and I doubt that has changed since the last time I saw you".

Charlie grabbed at his chest and mocked staggering back crying "oh! You wound me! Were my mac and cheese never enough for you? Oh the shame! The shame!" I burst into a fit of giggles and pushed past him into the kitchen.

The mess that greeted me didn't surprise me in the least, I could have smelt the burnt mac and cheese a mile away. "Da-aaaad! Why can't you just accept the fact that you can't cook?" I grumbled starting to clean up the pots and pans that had burnt pasta ingrained onto the bottom.

It would be in everyone's best interests to get Charlie as far away from the kitchen as possible. "Why don't you take my bags up to my room and I'll start on dinner?" I offered already rifling through the abysmally stocked pantry.

I wasn't the world best cook but growing up with a singe father who couldn't cook to save himself would inspire anyone to learn and at least my food was edible.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Charlie and I were sitting at the kitchen table eating a vegetable lasagne I had managed to scrounge up using Charlie's limited supply of ingredients. We ate in companionable silence until he let out a great yawn as he stood to clean off his plate. I rose as well and we rinsed our cutlery before Charlie yawned again.

"I think it's past someone's bedtime." I teased giving him I slight push in the direction of the stairs. "Go on up to bed it won't take me long to finish up in here." I smiled encouragingly and while Charlie feebly tried to argue I won out and sent him off to bed before finishing tidying up.

Giving a last satisfied look around the room I then quietly made my way up the stairs to my bedroom careful not to wake Charlie, who I knew would already be snoring his head off. I stood in front of the familiar door for a few seconds taking a deep breath and then slowly pushing it open already knowing what would be on the other side.

I stepped into my bedroom and took in the childhood memories as a wave of nostalgia washed through me. My dresser was the same one I had had as a kid and the curtains were still lavender purple with tiny daisies sewn onto them.

The moonlight filtered through my window and illuminated the small room, reflecting off the worn, polished floorboards. I opened one of my bags and rifled through it until I found my toothbrush and some tooth paste. I then quickly brushed my teeth, put on a pair of my old PJs, splashed some water on my face, put my hair into a messy bun and then jumped into bed.

Staring up at the ceiling that I had looked at each night for years, I found myself surprisingly excited for the next few weeks. Yes it was going to be a bit awkward seeing all the familiar faces again but I was back in my hometown and nothing could take away the sense of belonging and comfort. I sighed happily before turning over and switching off the light, jittery about the next day.

_Bring it on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just thought I might try and do a quick Edward's pov :) So tell me what you think! **

* * *

~Edward pov~

As usual I awoke to a ghastly screeching noise emanating from the room across from mine.

"Cause baby you're a fiiiiirework, come on show 'em whaaaaaat you're worth!"

I groaned and rolled over, grabbing my pillow and holding it over my head. Maybe I could suffocate myself, then I wouldn't have to listen to anymore of Emmett's god-awful singing.

I risked taking a peek at the clock on my nightstand and groaned again, this one a bit more resignedly. I was going to have to get up anyway or be late for work and who needs an alarm clock when you have an Emmett?

"Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, mooooooon!"

I growled and leapt from my bed, stalked across the hall and flung open the door to the bathroom.

"Dude! A little privacy maybe?" Emmett smirked as he pretended to wrap himself in the shower curtain, peeking out around it and batting his eyelashes.

"I mean I know we're not technically brothers but man, you know I don't lean that way!"

"Katy Perry Emmett? Really?" I asked him. Ignoring his earlier comments.

"Hey don't insult my girl K-Pez!" Emmett retorted before turning around to continue his shower, giving me a view of his behind in all it's white, glistening glory.

I snorted and turned away in disgust.

_It was too early for this shit._

Returning to my room I quickly slipped into my usual work clothes, a clean-cut shirt and slacks. Before neatly making my bed, folding my boxers I had slept in and placing them at a right angle underneath my pillow.

Esme – my mother, had decided as a family we were going to be more eco-friendly and for a start that meant less washing, (saving water or something) the solution to this was that everyone had to wear their pyjamas for more than one night in a row.

For Emmett this meant wearing the same pyjamas for weeks. However, considering me and Emmet weren't living at home anymore this wasn't a major problem, as neither of us liked doing the laundry.

I clomped downstairs still in a dark mood and scowled at my breakfast which consisted of a cereal that was pretty much just coloured sugar. Emmett had been on groceries this week and he always managed to buy the fakest, most processed looking food he could find.

The 'fruit loops' were starting to blur into a sickly rainbow before my eyes and I grimaced in disgust, shoving the bowl in the sink and grabbing an apple that had seen better days.

I scoffed it down as I grabbed my briefcase and car keys, stopping quickly to brush my teeth and then power walking out the front door leaving Emmet still bellowing in the shower.

* * *

Ten minutes later I pulled into the Fork's Community Hospital carpark before gathering my things and entering through the reception.

"Good morning Ed" a sickly sweet voice crooned, and I swear my teeth ached from the sugariness.

"Tanya". I gave a curt nod at the bottle blonde before taking a sharp left and practically sprinting down the corridor. Tanya was the kind of girl that got most sensible guys running for the hills. Sure, she was attractive, I would allow myself to give her that, as painful as it was to admit, I had been one of many to have fallen prey to her good looks.

Blonde, blue eyed and with a figure to die for she always drew the eye but once you knew what she was like on the inside (a psychotic, controlling bitch) you quickly learnt that looks aren't everything.

Me and her had had a brief 'thing' that had lasted a few weeks but it didn't take me long to figure out that not only was she a nasty piece of work, but she had also been fucking another of my work colleagues at the same time.

You know that saying 'no dating in the office' (in this case, hospital)? Well, I wish I had taken that advice into consideration. Now not only did I have to see Tanya around town I had to see her most days at work as well, and for some reason she thought it would be a great idea if we got back together again.

_Over my dead body._

Grumbling to myself I made my way to Dr Roberto's office. Seeing Tanya had just made my already black mood that much worse. When I knocked on the door before entering I saw Dr Roberto glance up at me before continuing sorting through some papers. Then he did a doube take.

"Wow aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning?" He asked, taking in my dark scowl, his brown eyes twinkling inside his crinkly, olive-toned face.

I pulled one side of my mouth up in a half smile. Dr R always made me feel better. He is one of the most optimistic people I've ever met. I can honestly say I don't know how the man does it. I can imagine he's seen some pretty depressing things.

"Just been one of those mornings." I replied as I sat myself down in the leather armchair on the other side of his desk.

_That seem to be happening more often than you would like to admit. _A sneaky voice inside my head reminded me.

I shut the voice up quickly.

"What's the situation so far today?" I asked. Slipping into my 'doctor' mode that Emmett always gave me a ton of crap about.

At the age of twenty four I was currently a medical intern but that didn't mean I wasn't taking everything very seriously and I was trying my utmost to be as professional as possible.

"Well." Dr Roberto considered in his gravelly baritone voice. "If you could start by checking in on Mrs Linden in room 63, I think her blood pressure is is looking better but I just want to double check. Oh and some kid has just come in with a severe unguis incarnatus" He gave an evil smirk when he said this before continuing, "and I think you are doing well enough to be able to deal with that wee problem by yourself."

* * *

"Ohhhhaaa" I groaned as I stretched out my aching back. Eleven hours of wandering around helping tend to the patients was not my idea of fun. Yes I found it interesting but I couldn't wait until the good stuff began tomorrow, surgeries and operations were way more my kind of thing.

Shuffling out into the cold evening air I managed to cram myself into my car and drive home without dozing off. The house was dark as I unlocked the door and I slipped inside. Either Emmet was already asleep which wouldn't be suprising, or he was out boozing again with some of his mates.

I sighed and scrubbed my hand across my face feeling the rough beginnings of stubble scratching the back of my hand. I rummaged through the fridge, found some leftovers from dinner a few days ago and popped it into the microwave.

Once sufficiently heated I sat down at the empty table and started eating while going over some case files for tomorrows surgeries.

A few hours later, eyes aching, I pulled myself up the stairs having a quick, lukewarm shower (_thanks Emmet_) before viciously scrubbing my teeth and half heartedly brushing my wild mop of hair.

I reached under my pillow and slipped on my briefs before flopping onto the bed. I had barely managed to switch the light off before I fell asleep, ready to repeat the whole laborious cycle tomorrow.

_Couldn't fucking wait._

* * *

**Eh not much really happened in this chapter sorry! You just got to see what a day in the life is currently like for (nearly) Dr. Edward Cullen. Next instalment will be Bella's first day back in Forks :)**

**Fun fact of the day: 'Unguis incarnatus' is latin for 'ingrown toenail'.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it means a lot! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day número ****uno for Bella in Forks, also Twilight and all it's characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

~Bella pov~

I woke up groggy and disorientated. Panicking slightly at the unfamiliar surroundings before it all came rushing back.

_I'm in forks!_

However, no matter how exciting it was to be here, it did nothing to change the fact that I was most definitely not a morning person.

Today was better than my usual early starts as I actually managed to get up without grumbling swear words and threats under my breath and made it to the bathroom without physically injuring myself!

_Angela Webber eat your heart out._

Famous last words. After doing my clockwork morning routine that I could literally do in my sleep, I slowly shuffled my way downstairs.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

"That you Bells?" I heard my dad's voice call.

"Meughhhyeawhaaaa". I mumbled looking up at the sound of my name.

That was my first mistake. My second being the decision to wear my pair of ginormous, fluffy, pink bunny slippers with pom poms on the front.

I looked up at the moment I descended the last few steps… The bunny slippers, while being cute, were not made with the idea of good grip in mind.

One minute my legs where under me and the next…they were not.

"Owwwww! FECK!" I yelled. Even in severe pain I still remembered Charlie's abhorrence against swearing.

Whenever Renée got angry or hurt she would start swearing in rapid fire Spanish, thanks to growing up with a Latino father. Although he couldn't understand what she was saying Charlie would always tell her off anyway.

"Bella!"

Dad's face loomed above me, all wide-eyed concerned and a flicker of something else.

I looked closer. _Surely it couldn't be…_

"Dad why are you laughing at me!" I screeched up at him, hurt and angry from my position on the floor.

"I'm sorry Bells. It's just…the look on your face…" He bent over and let out a loud guffaw before straightening up and wiping his eyes. "…was priceless." He finally managed to gasp out struggling to hold back his laughter.

I held my hand out expectantly and didn't remove my scowl as Charlie pulled me up. From his uncaring reaction it was easy for anyone to tell that incidents like these were a common occurrence.

Hobbling to the kitchen rubbing my bruised derriere I rifled through the cupboards until I found what I had seen yesterday night whilst making dinner.

When I had finally gotten as many 'fruit spells' into one bowl as possible I looked up at Charlie to tell him it was his cue to speak.

"First of all let me say that I hope you are ok after your accident back there." Charlie started off, still shaking with silent laughter. " Secondly let me just say a big good morning to my beautiful daughter! I trust you slept well?"

"Like a whale." I informed him, my mouth filled with cereal.

"So what's the plan for today?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

I pondered this while absently rubbing a newly forming bruise on my upper arm.

"I'm probably going to go into town and do the groceries." I thought aloud. " And maybe pop into the library…" I trailed off distracted, seeing Charlie flicking open a small prescription bottle of pills before shaking two into his palm and swallowing them.

The practiced way he did it made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"Daddy?" I asked uncertainly.

"What?" Charlie looked confused.

"Why are you having to take medication? Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me?" I shot at him getting more and more upset.

"Bells calm down. I'm fine" He soothed putting the bottle down on the bench. "They're just for a headache I've been getting for a while now. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

He grinned at me but I didn't smile back.

"Just take care of yourself ok?" I told him, but it came out uncertain, like a question.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie chuckled as he ruffled my hair before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

A few minutes later I heard the shower start running and sighed.

Charlie may not be taking these things seriously but I sure as hell would be. He was my lifeline and if anything happened to him…

_Stop it Isabella! _I chided myself. _Charlie is fine! Calm yourself woman!_

_I better keep an eye on him though._ I made a mental note to myself. _He usually underplays these things... _

With that thought in mind I finished eating breakfast before having a nice, long shower and washing my hair, I then began the stressful task of deciding what to wear.

I apparently had 'pretty good taste' according to Angela but shopping was just not my thing. Maybe it was growing up with a single dad, or maybe I had a subconscious fear of malls, the fact remained that I had limited wardrobe options and didn't know what to wear.

Ten minutes and one messy room later I had settled on my trusty chucks, a slightly distressed, pair of light blue skinny jeans I had found cheap in a thrifty boutique in NY, along with a plain, white flowy tee and a worn leather jacket.

I spent another few minutes rummaging through my bag before I found my slightly squashed wide-brim, black felt fedora and a old pair of purple fingerless gloves that had been knitted by some older relative many, many, many, years ago.

Pulling my thick, wavy hair back into a low ponytail I sighed. Usually it was streaked gold in the summer, highlighting my olive skin. However having not seen the sun for sometime it was currently a muddy brown and my skin was shockingly pale.

Turning away from the mirror and grabbing my practical, worn leather messenger bag, I was ready to hit the town.

I grabbed my keys from the kitchen bench as I sauntered out.

Yelling to Charlie that I was going grocery shopping I shut the door behind me and made my way through the chilly morning air.

Looking around me I was hit with a wave of nostalgia again. The street was a peaceful quiet and the grass on the front lawns were coated in a layer of frost. The sun seemed to be shinning which was rare and I wondered how long that would last. The world seemed to be holding its breath.

_Couldn't find a place more opposite to NYC than this. _I thought wryly to myself as I unlocked the car.

Sliding inside I turned on the ignition and put the heater on full blast. A Kygo remix of Matt Corby's _Brother_ was on the radio and I felt myself relaxing as I drove through the familiar, empty Forks streets.

The grocery store was just opening by the time I pulled into the near-deserted parking lot. I leaned over to the passenger seat to grab my purse and gave myself a final, discreet look in the rear-view mirror as I straightened up.

_Ok, you can do this Bella. Think positively._

I gave myself a quick pep talk before reaching for the door handle and stepping out onto the concrete that was sparkling with early morning frost.

As I made my way through the sliding doors and into the heat-pump-warmed air I couldn't help but glance around, looking to see if I could spot anyone I recognised.

* * *

I spent the good part of fifteen minutes wandering lost among the aisles but eventually I had the provisions I needed and made my way to the checkout.

I was just rounding the corner when-

"CRASH!"

"Gah!" I yelped, leaping back in shock as my cart, piled high with food, bounced off someone else's trolley and careened down the slippery tiled floor.

"OMG we're so sorry!" I high pitched female voice squealed and I glanced around so quickly I heard my neck crack.

My eyes widened in shock as I realised the person that the person the voice belonged to was none other than-

"Jessica?"

My eyes then widened even further (if that was possible) when I saw who she was standing next to.

"Mike?" I questioned again. This time sounding a bit unbelieving.

Jessica smiled a bit blankly and I looked to Mike who was scrutinising me.

I shifted uncomfortably as the awkward silence grew.

"It's me, Bella." I finally blurted out and then mentally kicked myself for stating the obvious.

Another pause and then recognition dawned simultaneously on their faces, I would have laughed if I wasn't so uncomfortable.

"Ohmigodbella!" Jessica shrieked as she threw her skinny arms around me. Arms, I noted, that were a lot skinner and browner than when I had last seen them.

"Bella." Mike tipped his cap yet remained where he was standing, still staring at me in a way that was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

"HowhaveyoubeenIhaven'tseenyouinsolongwhatyoudoinghere?" Jessica asked in one breath and I winced and subtly distanced myself before giving her a quick look over.

Jessica had dyed her naturally red hair a sandy blonde with a few artful highlights here and there and seemed to have made a few new friends in the form of fake tanner and false eyelashes.

Her outfit completed the look with a too-tight pink t-shirt, painted-on skinny jeans and a pair of sky-high heels.

_Who wears six-inch stilettos to a grocery store at 7:30 in the morning?_ I wondered to myself.

"Uh I've just come to visit Charlie for a few weeks over Christmas." Was my genius reply when I realised I hadn't answered her question.

Jessica didn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm and practically dragged me through the checkout; luckily Mike must have rescued my fleeing shopping cart while we were talking.

In a few short minutes I was once again standing outside in the chilly car park outside the grocery store. However this time with a woman who seemed to speak enough for both herself and the man next to her. Mike didn't seem to mind this and it didn't surprise me, even in high school he had been a guy of few words.

"Bella, wow! You're looking good! Are you on a diet? What shampoo are you using? Oh and I just love those gloves! So vintage!" Jessica cooed while I stood, slightly defensively under the onslaught of questions.

It turned out that Jessica hadn't been expecting a reply as she carried on. "Hey there's actually a wee get-together happening next week and you should totally come! No one's going to recognise you! It'll be hilarious!"

I hadn't noticed that Jessica had managed to whip her phone out while she was talking but she now waved it at me.

"What's your number so I can text you the details?" She asked.

This was all moving much to fast and after I had dutifully spouted off my digits I decided to make my hasty retreat.

"Well it was nice seeing you both but I'm afraid I've got to go get some other jobs done, so maybe I'll see you around?"

Then before either of them could say anything I jumped in my car and pulled out of my park yelling out the window for Jessica to 'text me'.

Mike was still staring after me as I turned onto the road and I felt goosebumps crawl across my skin, and they were definitely not the good kind.

I didn't want them to think I was that rude and I was truly grateful that Jessica had invited me.

I solemnly promised myself that I would seriously consider whether to go or not rather than immediately dismissing the idea, even though I was getting a bit of an odd vibe from Mike.

_You're over thinking things again Bella!_

* * *

After the confrontation I drove aimlessly around town for a while to slow my rapidly beating heart.

_Well that could've been worse. _I mused as I gave myself a mental pat-on-the-back.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw that my grocery trip had taken longer than I thought.

Feeling slightly drained I cruised down one of the main streets until I found a decent looking café.

Finding a car park in front I hopped out and made my way through the front door of _The Coffee Cure. _

A bell tinkled as I stepped through in to the warm shop. The smell was familiar and comforting as were the clacks and whistles of hot beverages being efficiently made and served.

The café itself was cosy with high, pale wooden tables, chic stools and worn wooden floorboards that gave the place an rustic yet modern look.

Light bulbs hung down on long wires suspended from the high ceiling and the low hum of an air conditioner sounded in the background.

On the concrete walls hung beautiful landscape photographs that appeared to be of different places in and around Forks.

I recognised some that were of the cliffs and beach in La Push and another of a street I recognised that was covered in a light dusting of snow with the sun setting in the background.

I made my way to the counter looking up at the menu written on the chalkboard behind the counter.

"Hi there, what can I get for you this morning?" I heard a cheery voice ask me.

I looked down, and then looked down some more.

The girl serving me was tiny, with short blonde hair, big blue eyes and flawless skins most girls dreamed of. She looked about my age or perhaps a bit younger and reminded me of Tinker bell or a pixie with her delicate features and slim build.

"Um just a cappuccino please". I said, still stunned by this ethereal looking girl.

She looked at me for a heartbeat before winking and I decided that maybe Tinker bell had an evil twin sister as the smirk on the girl's face was pure mischief.

"Beeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnn" The girl called out in a sing-song voice.

"Oh for Christ's sake what now?" came the grumbled reply from somewhere behind the espresso machine.

A tall, finely boned Asian guy, who looked around my age, appeared from behind the piece of equipment.

_I'm assuming this must be Ben_.

"I just twinged my wrist again and it's really sore." Announced the girl gesturing at said body part, which I now noticed was wrapped in a bandage. She looked at Ben, and can I just say that this girl had her puppy eyes down. "Could I pleaseee take ten?"

Ben let out a loud noisy breath and I guessed that this sort of thing happened often.

"Fine. Whatever, but Alice, this is the last time I cover for you, are we clear?"

"Ahhhh thanks Ben you're the best!" Squealed 'Alice' who suddenly seemed a lot perkier than she had thirty seconds ago.

Ben turned to me with a resigned look on his face as he asked what I wanted. I repeated my order and went to sit down at a nearby table when I realised the girl called Alice was following me.

I sat down and couldn't contain my look of surprise as she sat on the stool across from me.

"Hi I'm Alice and yes my wrist _was_ sprained and no it doesn't hurt anymore!" She informed me, sticking out her hand.

I tentatively shook it and the bewilderment on my face must have been obvious because she was quick to explain her somewhat weird actions.

"I'm sort of new in town and I just wondered if you would like to hang out or something? So far I haven't met many people my age and my brothers aren't the best substitutes…"

She trailed off while I remained mute at the bizarre situation.

_This girl is beautiful! How could she not immediately be swamped with people 'wanting to be friends'? _

"Oh if you don't want to that's ok too." She turned away to leave but not before I noticed the tears pooling in her eyes.

This broke me out of my daze and I mentally slapped myself.

_Good job Bella, first day in Forks and you've already made someone cry._

"No stop!" I gasped reaching out and grabbing her arm. "I would love to be friends!" I smiled a bit uncertainly.

_Why did I just do that? I don't even know the girl! She could be some crazy stalker! _

Panicked thoughts raced through my head but I fought to remain calm on the outside.

Alice turned back around, a beatific smile lighting up her face.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded my confirmation.

"Ah thank you thank you thank you!" She squeaked. Jumping up and down like an excited Chihuahua. It made me tired just looking at her.

She slumped rather ungracefully (if such a thing were possible) back down onto the stool before leaning forward, placing her elbows on the table and rubbing her hands together.

_Uh oh._

"Ooooooo we are going to have _a lot_ of fun." She giggled with a sparkle in her eye that I wasn't sure whether to be afraid of or not.

_What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

_o0o_

* * *

**Soooooo what did everyone think? :)**

**Is Charlie's headache suspicious?**

**Is Jessica just being nice or does she have ulterior motives?**

**What do we think about Mike?**

**And Alice seems...well...**

* * *

**The song on the radio:**

**'Brother' by Matt Corby - Kygo remix.**

**Check it out, it'a beautiful version of a beautiful song! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took a bit longer for this update, just been one of those weeks :)**

**Steph M owns blah blah blah**

**Onwards with the story...**

* * *

~Bella pov~

"Technically I'm Alice Mary Cullen" Alice beamed at me and I forced myself not to shield my eyes from her blinding, supermodel-white smile.

This conversation was jumping around all over the place and I found myself struggling to keep up.

"And you are?"

I was confused for a second before I realised that I still hadn't introduced myself.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Oh pretty please can I call you 'B'? " Alice squealed and for a moment it looked like she was going to throw herself across the table at me in a fit of excitement.

"We can have nicknames for each other!"

"Uhhhhh" I stalled, not sure about this new instalment. "Sure I guess…"

"Awesome!" Alice shrieked happily, before turning serious and scrutinising me.

_The mood swings of this girl…_

"If we're going to be friends we have to get to know each other." She declared.

I allowed myself a small piece of hope that maybe Alice wasn't completely insane, and was just one of those people who has too much energy and feel like they need to share it with those around them.

Alice reminded me of a girl, Samantha, whom I worked with back at the office. Sam was actually very sweet once you realised that she really was happy, _all the time._

Another thing that got some people a bit cynical at first was that her sometimes overwhelming and endless kindness was real and yet she never expected anything in return.

Everyone in the firm loved her, you just couldn't help it, and I didn't know one person Sam hadn't gotten along with.

_I suppose Alice seems harmless enough, and lord knows that I could do with a friend around here for the next few weeks. _I speculated, my thoughts returning to the present.

"Right!" I decided, cheering up slightly and beginning to feel more confident thanks to my inner ramblings.

"I'll start. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm 23 years old. I'm currently working as a PA at a law firm in NYC and I'm also beginning an apprenticeship at the same firm working towards becoming a family lawyer. I was born and raised in Forks and moved to NYC when I turned 18. My mum left my dad and me when I was eleven, and my dad, Charlie, is the chief of police here in Forks."

I finished my speech and stuck my hands out in a sort of 'ta da!' gesture. Then motioned for Alice to speak.

She didn't need telling twice.

"My name is Alice Mary Cullen, but you already know that." She giggled.

"I am 22 years old and have just moved to Forks from Alaska with my parents, two older brothers and my boyfriend Jasper. She paused.

"Uhhhh lets see what else? Both me and my brothers are adopted and as you can tell I'm currently working at this place." She gestured to the surrounding café.

"But I'm trying to get a job as a French teacher at Forks High school."

I couldn't help myself.

"Ah bonjour mademoiselle Alice! Mon singe est dans l'arbre! I said seriously, using an over the top French accent, in my limited one-year-at-high-school French.

Alice threw back her head and let out a tinkling laugh.

"Oh wow." She gasped, moments later, wiping her eyes and still giggling. "I think your pronunciation could use a little work and also the fact that you just said you have a monkey in a tree…"

She broke off into giggles again, which caused me to do the same. I just couldn't help it. Alice's happiness was contagious.

"Yeah well that was the only thing that I could remember ok?" I snickered. "Don't judge me!"

Alice grinned at me for a second. "You took French classes?"

"Yes but only for one year." I told her, smiling at the memory. "I was so bad that in the end the teacher had to kindly tell me that, and I quote - 'French might not be my thing'".

Alice chuckled for a bit and then an idea seemed to dawn on her. She looked ready to burst with excitement so I laughed and told her to "spit it out already".

I had spent barely an hour with this girl and for some reason I felt like I had known her much longer.

It seemed Alice felt the same, that or she was just super friendly to everyone.

"Heywhatareyoudoingthisevening?" She rushed all in one breath and I had to pause in order to decipher the sentence.

"Um." I considered this. Other than dropping the groceries of at Charlies house, and having a bit of a mid-winter-spring clean I didn't really have anything else planned.

"Nothing that I know of."

"Well my parents are having a casual dinner planned for this evening and my brothers are coming over, but Jasper's away and I _need_ someone to help get me through it!" She begged, turning her puppy eyes on me.

_Ohhh man, now I know what Ben feels like. _

_You just can't say no. _

_Geez I wonder how Jasper, her boyfriend survives?_

"Ahhh sure ok that sounds fun." I found myself agreeing.

_Isabella Marie! What are you doing? You barely know this girl! _

The annoying voice in my head kept scolding me, however I had an uncanny knack for measuring people and my gut was telling me that Alice had the all clear.

This was good enough proof for me as my gut intuition hadn't failed me yet.

_Plus Charlie will be over the moon that I've made a new frien-_

My train of thought was cut off along with my air supply as Alice seemed to transport herself across the table to my side where she promptly flung her arms around me in a hug.

For a small girl she was a lot stronger than she looked.

_Probably growing up with two older brothers. _I mused.

"Ah thank you thank you thank you!" She sighed in relief, relaxing her hold on me and enabling me to take a huge gulp of air. "You honestly don't know how much of a favour you are doing me right now!"

"Your family can't be that bad." I grinned, happy that I could now breathe again.

"Oh it's not my parents I'm worried about." Alice snorted. "It's Dumb and Dumber who are the problem."

_Dumb and Dumber?_ I raised my eyebrows.

"Well to be fair Dumb's not that bad. It's Dumber who is the root of the problem. He seems to find endless joy in teasing me mercilessly and Dumb is usually sucked into it as well."

"Dumb and Dumber are your brothers I assume?"

"Yes unfortunately. Luckily we don't share anything other than a last name. I praise the lord everyday that I'm not genetically related to those two imbeciles."

Alice exhaled in a huff, however I caught a glimpse of fondness in her eyes so I deduced that 'Dumb and Dumber' couldn't be too bad. Probably just the typical sibling play-teasing that usually ended up with the youngest getting picked on.

In this case, the unlucky victim seemed to be Alice.

"Well I've just got to go drop my groceries of and do some bits and pieces around the house but I can meet you at yours this evening?" I questioned.

It was settled.

After a quick number switch as well as the address and time, I said goodbye to Alice and found myself strangely looking forward to the impending evening.

I hopped back into 'my car', (I kept forgetting it was Jake's) and proceeded to drive home humming a happy little tune under my breath.

* * *

It was early evening, nearly time to leave to drive to Alice's and I was sure I was more nervous than I should be.

Charlie of course was overjoyed and enforced my already good opinion of the Cullen's as he had already met Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme and had raving reviews about them. I practically had to fight him off as I exited the house; he was so eager to come along as well.

I felt a bit guilty but I didn't want to be rude inviting Charlie over as well seeming as I had just met Alice. However I promised him that next time I 'had dinner at the Cullen's' I would make sure to ask if he could come too which seemed to satisfy him.

Alice had texted to tell me to wear something 'casual' so I had slipped on my slightly dressier, black skinnies and a green wrap top. I had minimal makeup on as I tended not to need too much of it. A hint of mascara and some lip-gloss and I was done. I was also feeling brave so I was decided to wear my only pair of heels, if you could even call them that

They were barely half an inch off the ground but were the only pair I could guarantee I wouldn't break my neck in.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and I was on the outskirts of Forks. I found myself driving slowly up long gravel driveway that threaded lazily through the forest.

At first I was mildly worried that I was going the wrong way but I reassured myself that so far everything had matched up with Alice's instructions.

The drive was pleasant enough, the forest scenery was quite pretty and it wasn't pouring with rain, however the sky was an ominous purple grey that held the promise of bad weather.

I drove for a few more minutes before the pine trees thinned out and I got my first glimpse of the Cullen home.

_Holy smokes! I want to do whatever Esme and Carlisle do for a living!_

There was a rolling expanse of perfectly manicured lawn with neatly trimmed hedges and gurgling fountains leading up to a cobbled roundabout in front of the house that signalled the end of the driveway. The whole thing reeked of money.

I cruised up the remainder of the driveway, parked my car and stepped out. Immediately the smell of roses filled my nose and I had to crane my neck back to look up at the house.

It. Was. Massive.

The house was modern looking however it had obviously been cleverly designed, as it's cedar-wood exterior allowed it to blend in seamlessly with its forest surroundings.

_Wood and glass. _Were the first words that popped into my mind.

I could only see the front part of the house but already I saw that massive windows appeared to be a popular theme.

I understood the idea of this as I imagined that with what little sun Forks got, you would want to let in as much as you possibly could.

_Probably had to spend a fortune on curtains though._

Sighing, I nervously smoothed down my top and hair before carefully walking up the stone steps to the imposing, wooden, double doors.

I looked for a doorbell but couldn't see one. Raising my hand I knocked a bit uncertainly at first, and then, sure that no one would have heard me, banged more forcefully. I winced as I heard my loud knock echo through the house.

_Way to go Bella, great way to make a good first impression._

I stiffened as I heard the distant sound of footsteps coming closer and then suddenly they stopped and the doorknob began to turn. I took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

___o0o_

* * *

**So we all now know that Jasper is already Alice's bf *awh* but I wonder who could possibly fit the roles of 'Dumb and Dumber'? ;)**

**Thinking of doing an Epov next but tell me what you think!**

**Please please review it makes me very happy.**

**And we all want that...**

**~Sbb x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for the wait! As a reward this is an extra long chapter :)**

**Back by popular demand, (two reviews! *fist-pumps*) I present...an Edward pov!**

**We get to see a slightly softer side of Edward in this one *aww* so buckle up for the warm fuzzies.**

**Steph M owns.**

* * *

~Epov~

"Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know…"

I woke, once again, to the sound of Emmett screeching in the shower.

You would think that after countless mornings of wailing and chanting he would have improved his singing skills somewhat. However it was quickly proving not to be the case.

This particular morning it seemed that I was getting a private performance of Britney Spears's 'Baby One More Time'. Not one of my favourite songs it has to be said.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Emmett bellowed at the top of his lungs.

_Oh for fucks sake._

Sighing, I rolled over to check my alarm. It appeared he was also singing earlier than usual which meant that there must be some sort of sports event this morning at Forks high school.

When we moved here from Alaska, Emmett had immediately snapped up a job being a P.E teacher and main sports co-ordinator at the school.

Getting the job so quickly was mostly down to luck as the previous woman in charge had just left, however the job suited him perfectly.

Emmett was a sports nut and had been one of those typical jocks all through high school. Now not only was he able to play and organise sport for a job, he could also inflict the torture on others through teaching it.

This was fine by me as it gave me a slight reprieve from his relentless gym excursions, ones in which I always seemed to be dragged along to.

I was already fully awake and decided that I may as well get up. Now that I was early I decided to stop off at a café and try and get a decent breakfast that wasn't purely sugar and preservatives.

Quickly getting ready I yelled through Emmett's bedroom door that I was leaving and then quickly slid into my car and sped away.

* * *

Driving down the empty streets of Forks I turned on the radio and a rendition of a Matt Corby song filtered though the speakers.

I let my thoughts wander and nearly didn't notice that I had pulled up behind a car at an intersection. Screeching to a halt before a rear ended it, I mentally slapped myself.

_Good one Edward._

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I vaguely observed the jeep in front of me.

Smiling inwardly I noticed that the driver's head seemed to be nodding along to the beat of the song that I was listening to.

_Ha. What are the chances of us listening the same song?_

My stomach growled, breaking my train of thought and I wondered where I was going to get a good breakfast.

_Starbucks? Na._

_The bakery? Nope, closed on a Tuesday morning._

_Maybe a café?_

_Aha! Edward my boy, you are a genius!_

A few more minutes of driving and I was at my destination.

Managing to get a park directly out front due to the early morning I ran a hand through my hair before getting out, pulling on my trench coat and walking in though the doors of _The Coffee Cure. _

They had just opened judging by the emptiness of the place. Looking around I turned to the counter and spotted her immediately.

"Al!" I called but the blonde head didn't turn.

"Alicccceee" I tried again, this time smirking as her head whipped towards me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Alice grinned as she approached. "There's a 'no service for idiots' policy you know."

I chuckled and ruffled her short, blonde hair and then sniggered as she scowled up at me, knowing she hated it when I did that.

"I'm sure you could pull a few strings for your big bro." I replied. "Maybe even a discount?"

"Don't push it buddy!" Alice laughed patting down her hair before squeezing me in hug. "How are you and Emmett? I haven't seen you guys for aaaages."

She pouted and I chuckled, " You saw us just last week!"

"I know, I know, but speaking of seeing people, have you gotten a call from mum? I shook my head.

Alice continued. "She wants you and Em to come over for dinner tonight. She seems to be missing you two for some reason, however I'm sure the longing will wear off in a few hours when you remind her of how annoying you both are."

"Nope I we haven't spoken for a few days." I informed her. "Which means I'm probably due for an Esme phone call soon."

Alice shook her head ruefully "I know what you mean, she was bad enough in college, so I can only imagine what she's like now that you and Emmett have moved out."

I grinned, "She's doing pretty well so far actually, but I think it's mostly thanks to Dad that she's not on the phone to us 24/7."

The bell jingled and Alice peered over my shoulder before checking her watch and looking up at me.

"I've probably got to start helping Ben out the back, but are you going to come to dinner tonight? If you and Emmett are both coming I've got to start mentally preparing myself."

"I'll have to see, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to." I replied, thinking about work and feeling guilty that I was forced to be so vague. A few weeks ago and I wouldn't have had to hesitate. As much as my family bicker and tease each other, they will always come first.

My guilt deepened as I saw Alice's face fall. "Hey, hey, hey, I'll be there ok? I backpedalled frantically. "I've been working late for weeks now so I'm sure they could spare me one early evening, how does that sound?"

"Ugh, if you must, I suppose." Alice sniffed before flashing me a happy grin and dashing off to find 'Ben'.

I turned to leave wondering about how I was going to get off early before I realised that I hadn't gotten what I had came for.

"Alice! Wait up a sec! Do you guys sell bagels or anything? I haven't had a proper breakfast since mum kicked us out!"

"Look at the menu Dumbo, some of us have got to work you know!" Alice called back not turning around as she disappeared behind the counter and through a door.

Grumbling about the ungratefulness of younger siblings I slouched over to the display cabinet.

* * *

Five minutes later I had a BLT in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Eating while I drove to the hospital I ran through my plan of attack for the day.

Today was an important one, after nearly three months of being the lowest on the ladder; I was finally assisting in one surgery and starting to venture into the radiology/oncology department, which, mostly thanks to my dad was my field of 'speciality'.

Because of this, in a week's time I would be moving to a bigger hospital in Seattle that had more extensive oncology and radiology departments. I had found myself a nice, reasonable sized apartment close by and the rent was good which was a bonus.

When I moved out the plan was for Alice to move in with Emmett in order to help pay for rent and other necessities. I wasn't 100% sure if Esme had been told about this but I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to break it to her.

The first part of the morning flew by. The surgery was simple enough stuff, and as I was the new assistant I did fuck all. After that I took a quick break, which I used to call Esme and tell her I would be coming to dinner.

It was then time for my first radiation session. The plan was for me to 'shadow' an experienced doctor who was going to carry out an MRI scan on a patient with suspected spinal inflammation. Just the usual textbook stuff I had studied in med school.

_Piece of cake._

Huh. Famous last words. The first half of the procedure went smoothly and we were just bringing the patient out of the scanner when my phone started burping angrily indicating a new text message.

_Shit. _

_So not professional._

_I thought I had put it on silent._

_I am so going to murder Emmett._

These thoughts all rushed through my mind as I scrambled to turn off the noise. I just knew this was Emmett. He was the king of annoying practical jokes and a favourite pastime of his was changing my ringtone and message alert sounds on my phone hence the 'burping'. He had probably recorded it himself.

His proudest moment occurred half a year ago when he changed my ringtone to Kings of Leon 'Sex on Fire' and then rang me in the middle of a lecture.

However this moment probably came close. The doctor I was assisting was Dr Scarlinsky, an old, uptight codger, who made it his personal challenge to make everyone else a miserable as he was. I'm surprised he was able to look down his nose at people; his head was so far up his ass.

Right now he was giving me a look that could only be described as disgusted. I groaned inwardly. He would definitely be making sure that Dr Roberto heard about this.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we finished with the MRI patient and I was able to take a look at my phone. Flashing on my screen was the announcement that I had a new message from Alice.

**A: OMG just met ur soulm8!**

I sighed. Alice always took it upon herself to play matchmaker for me. It wasn't that I was shy around girls or anything, hell, living with Alice and her infinite gaggle of girlfriends that constantly tried to hit on me cured that, I just found that bachelorhood suited me, or as Alice called it, 'my playboy life style'.

According to Alice I only thought this way because of bad experiences, the incident with Tanya only fuelling her theory. I had had a very bad episode with a girl named Lauren a year or so ago and I thought that I had gotten over it when I met Tanya.

It turned out Tanya only added to my already strong view that you should never _ever _commit to a relationship.

This then meant that Alice had decided to become cupid. Ridiculous if you ask me. You only have to look at her and Jaspers relationship to be weirded out.

To start off with Jasper has a bizarre obsession with dressing up in confederate costumes and kilts to name a few, which Alice adores, and if this wasn't bad enough they spend the rest of their time together reading each other horrific poetry.

_Probably into all that kinky shit too. _

_I don't even want to know what those two get up to behind closed doors._

_Bleugh! Cullen, don't even go there…_

Shaking my head in disgust I methodically went about the rest of my afternoon jobs until it was nearly time for me to leave to go to dinner that evening.

I had checked in with Dr Roberto this morning and he had confirmed that it was ok for me to leave an hour or so earlier, which meant that I was going to be a little late but would probably get to the house in time for the food.

I was walking back into Dr Roberto's office to get my stuff as the staff on nightshift started their work. The hallways were hushed and the lights were dimmed. Family members who had stayed with loved ones during the day were leaving to go home for the night.

I entered Dr R's office and packed up my briefcase and jacket. I was just stepping back out into the hallway and closing the door behind me when I saw said doctor barrelling down towards me.

Dr Roberto was a fairly big man, in the sense that he was tall and in pretty good shape for his age, which I guessed was around mid to late forties. His immense size only made the small child he was piggy backing seem all the much smaller.

"Hey doc R! What's hanging?" I asked as the young boy he was carrying swung of his arm.

"The only thing hanging around here is this monkey!" Dr Roberto joked but I could see his eyes were clouded with pain.

The boy that he was referring to giggled, a small, childlike sound that seemed so out of place in the sterile corridor, along with the oxygen canisters and cannula tube that Dr Roberto was now replacing under the boy's nose.

The kid seemed about six or seven but it was hard to be certain, as he looked somewhat ageless thanks to his baldhead and eyes that seemed too big for his tiny face.

"Hey Edward!" Dr Roberto addressed me, straightening up once the tube was in place. His eyes were pleading. "Would you possibly be able to do me the biggest favour? Young Ethan here would really appreciate it, wouldn't you buddy?"

The boy, Ethan, nodded enthusiastically.

"Uhhh sure I guess…" I trailed off, thinking about the dinner I was meant to be attending in less than half an hour.

"Well Ethan's mommy is out of town at the moment, and I need someone to look after him for a few hours until his next check up." Doc informed me keeping his voice light while his eyes conveyed the importance of this favour.

"Sure I would love that!" I said, making an effort to sound cheery. I gave Dr R a look that told him I would need the full story later, before squatting down to Ethan's height.

"Hey buddy, my name's Edward!" I stuck my hand out and stifled a laugh as Ethan shook my hand with a serious solemnity that made me smile.

"Is it alright if I leave you with Edward for a bit?" Doc asked Ethan, "I'm sure you two will get to be great friends!"

Ethan beamed up at me and I stood frozen for a minute, stunned by the angel-like quality this small, bald little boy had.

A small, cool palm found its way to mine and I grinned as I stood up holding Ethan's hand.

"Right doc, me and Ethan are off to get some grub, we'll meet you back here in a few." I informed him.

"Great! Sounds good! Call me if there is any problems, which I'm sure there won't be!" Then he was gone, already calling out to a nurse down the corridor about a job that needed doing.

The reality of the situation began to sink in as I discreetly looked down at the tiny wisp of a human at my side.

My hand dwarfed his and his head barely reached to the top of my thigh.

_What on earth am I going to do with a six-year-old cancer patient?_

"Edward?" a small voice broke me out of my frantic thoughts.

"What's up bud?" I asked squatting down again so I was his height. I remembered reading something about it being less intimidating for the kid.

"Does your name start with an 'E' like mine?"

"It sure does pal."

"Can I call you 'E' then? 'Cos Edward is quite a long name." Ethan looked up at me nervously.

"Of course buddy! You can be little E and I can be big E! How does that sound?" The joy in Ethan's eyes nearly brought tears to my own.

"Come on little E, how about we get ourselves a bite to eat? I'm starving!" I exaggeratedly rubbed my belly and winked at him, laughing as he copied my actions.

Internally I was a mass of worry.

_Oh god, I am not good with kids._

_How do I talk to him? Like an adult? _

_I don't want to patronise him!_

_Just breathe Edward._

_Talk to him like you talk to Emmett, minus the swearing. That should work._

Ethan held my hand as we walked out into what served as the café. It was closed up and dark. The florescent lights behind us made our shadows stand out. Three silhouettes outlined on the tiles, mine, Ethan's and Ethan's oxygen tanks, that were trundling along beside us on its wheels.

I flicked on the overhead light bulb, walked behind the counter and grabbed a pottle of 2-minute noodles. "Do you want me to make you the best 2-minute noodles you will ever eat in your life?" I asked him.

Ethan's eyes were like twin beams of light and they practically glowed with excitement.

"Yes please!" He squeaked, before adding almost ashamedly, "I've never had them before."

"Well it's your lucky night! We can have a midnight feast!" I said optimistically, choosing to not bring attention to his last comment.

"Even though it's not midnight?" Ethan asked.

"Even though it's not midnight." I confirmed popping the pottle into the microwave.

* * *

Forty minutes, two chocolate bars and three pottles of 2-minute noodles later Ethan was buzzing.

"What can we do now E? " He asked squirming around in his chair.

_Maybe we should have given the chocolate bars a miss._

However the problem was you just couldn't say no to him. This was serious as I was an expert on saying 'no' having grown up with Alice and her world famous 'puppy dog eyes'.

The next few hours past in a blur, Ethan's body clock was on a completely different schedule to mine so we ended up playing Mario kart on the Wii (Ethan bet me much to his delight) and a few other games on the Xbox.

After that we settled down to watch some T.V. We had just started a new cartoon series when I realised that Ethan had somehow managed to worm his way on to my lap, had snuggled himself under my arm and wheeled his oxygen canisters between my feet.

_So sneaky._

I grinned and relaxed back into the sofa.

In the ad breaks we argued about who we thought was the better comic book hero.

Mine was 'The Flash' as not only would it be awesome to be so fast you could run on water, but you would be able to run away from any sticky situation therefore 'The Flash' = invincible.

Ethan said 'Superman' was his favourite because "he has a pet super-dog and he is really strong and has black hair like me." At this he went quiet and I quickly changed the subject to favourite foods while inside my heart shattered for him.

Doctor Roberto found both us an hour later, me dozing on the sofa with Ethan fast asleep in my arms.

"Look at the pair of you!" he chuckled, gently lifting Ethan from my arms and waking him from his slumber. My lap felt strangely empty without his warm little body in my arms.

"Come on champ, last test and then you can go get some proper sleep." He told a bleary eyed Ethan. "Say goodbye to Edward and if your lucky you might be able to see him tomorrow! How does that sound?"

Unfortunately the sugar high had worn off and obvious lack of sleep was setting in.

"No!" Ethan screamed, reaching for me as Dr Roberto held him. He started twisting and kicking his little feet and I could tell Doc was struggling to hold on to him without tangling Ethan's oxygen tube.

The fight lasted a few seconds until Ethan's body went limp, his energy spent. I spoke as soothingly as I could.

"Hey little man, I'll see you tomorrow ok? Maybe you could hang out with me for a wee bit? Be my assistant?"

Ethan nodded as he listened until Doc R turned to go and then the tears started flowing again.

"Nooooooo Eeewarrrrr!" He cried, almost nonsensical through his sobs.

I waved goodbye as Dr R carried him away but his howling echoed in my ears, haunting me all the way to the hospital's exit.

It was pitch black outside and I didn't have to check my phone to know that I had well and truly missed Esme's dinner. Oh well, I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I would just have to answer for it tomorrow.

My breath fogged in the air but I didn't feel the cold. I sat on the steps leading up to the entrance and put my head between my hands, letting the cold leach into my bones. I couldn't get Ethan's face out of my head.

His fragility and delicateness was almost unnerving, yet when he cried I wanted more than anything to make him happy again.

The numbness I was feeling was beginning to scare me and I roughly scrubbed at my face with my hands.

_Take a deep breath Edward._

I let out a long exhale and closed my eyes, only to see the image of Ethan's huge ones staring into my soul.

_Pull yourself together man._

_I'm trying!_

_What has this boy done to me? _

_o0o_

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo there we have it...**

***Stretches out cramping fingers***

**As usual, please let me know what you think! :)**

** xx**


End file.
